1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reusable children's diapers.
2. General Background of the Invention
Innovations in the field of reusable diapers have targeted improving diaper fit, absorbency, and fastening devices, as well as improving diaper leakage control and waterproofing.
A.
Adjustable fits for the waist and legs have been added to improve variable fit and reduce leakage from soiled or wet diapers. Techniques to improve absorbency include: (1) channel stitching, (2) the inclusion of highly absorbent washable materials such as felt, and (3) diaper construction which allows the garment to secure inserts of a discretionary number of layers of absorbent cloth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,906 provides a diaper which offers absorbency while being a diaper that dries relatively quickly considering its degree of absorbency.
Snap fasteners, drawstrings and filament closures are three forms of convenient, diaper closure systems incorporated in diapers to help make diapering easier and safer than that of the traditional diaper pin device. Snap fastener devices are used in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,242,977, 3,431,908 and 4,397,646.
B.
Leakage control and waterproofing of diapers have also been aims of diaper innovations. Waterproofing is generally achieved by including non-wicking, liquid impermeable material as the outer layer of a multiple layered diaper. reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,828,745, 4,196,733, 4,300,563, 4,704,117, 4,801,298.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,189, 3,838,693 and 4,397,646 are diaper inventions where the layer of waterproof material is an intermediate rather than the outer layer. The inventions include outer layers of cotton blend material, and claim them to be protected from wetness of inner layers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,189 and 3,838,693, however, are diapers of simple panel work. Neither invention is a diaper garment configured to optimize diaper convenience needs as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,646 claims that, due to the construction of the diaper garment, the outer layer, which is typically knit polyester/cotton cloth, will remain dry even if the inner layer is wet. The construction of this invention is such that the inner layer has a soaker layer of felt stitched to it. The felt is sized so it is more narrow than the perimeters of the other layers of the diaper garment. The said perimeters of the other layer are stitched together and include the inner layer of cotton cloth, the waterproof layer, and the outer layer of polyester/cotton knit. The claim is that when the inner layer of cotton is wetted, it will only wick across the inner cotton layer as far as the outer edge of the felt soaker layer. Empirical evidence, however, demonstrates that although the soaker layer does indeed absorb much of the wetness, the liquid dispensed onto the inner layer travels not only through the cloth to the soaker layer, but also wicks across the entire surface of the inner layer. The wetness, upon reaching the perimeter of the inner layer, then travels along the stitching thread (which is used to sew the perimeters of the layers together) and out to the outer layer of polyester/cotton cloth. This liquid is wicked by the cotton blend cloth thus travels across the outer layer of the garment rendering the outer layer wet to a significant degree. The nature of such moisture movement is not unfamiliar to patent discussion in this field as noted by U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,117 on page 4, line 29 : ". . . sewn edges of the diaper . . . are particularly susceptible to wicking moisture . . . ".